Slayers Go!
by Fellowship-of-the-Dudes
Summary: Slayers transported a long way away by somethin. Things go boom, stupidity rate goes up. Later, it gets Lina/Gourry, Zel/OC, Xellos/Filia in beginning but then switches to Xellos/OC. Idiots or something like it....PLEASE REVIEW!! FLAMES OKEE!!
1. A VERY VERY short chapter aka RAIN SUCKS

*Slayers Go* by GreatSaiyaGirl and Lizzy Koneko-sama  
  
Disclaimer: This is a joint fanfic, and we don't own the characters. They are owned by their creators. This takes place after Slayers Try, and Gourry didn't give the Sword o' Light to Sirius. He was a greedy dumb dude and kept it.   
  
Lizzy: Oooo, please review GSG: If you don't, I'll have to burn you... I mean...make you *cough* BURN *cough*  
  
Ch. 1 A Very Short Chapter aka RAIN SUCKS  
  
Lina and Gourry walked down a residential street. All of the houses were completely identical. Each had a small door, a kitchen window, and an upstairs window.  
Lina looked towards the dark gray sky. Rain started to pour on them. They were looking for Filia's shop she ran with Jillas and Gravos. They found it at the end of the lane, and went inside. Filia looked up from her work, and saw Lina standing there.  
"What brings you here, Miss Lina?" Filia asked.  
"There's a radical rainstorm coming," Lina said. She was soaked from head to toe and looked like she was came from a shower and forgot to take her clothes off.  
"Ya," Gourry replied, not even knowing the definition of radical.  
"We thought we could stay and visit, but we won't be able to go outside again for a while," Lina said.  
"You can stay in here for as long as you like," Filia said.  
About two hours later, Lina said,"I'm gonna go check out the storm."   
"I'll come with you," Gourry and Filia said at the same time. The trio walked outside, and then vanished. Right into thin air. Jillas walked outside after a while.  
"Boss?" he called out, "Boss? BOSS? BOSS?!?! LINA?!?!?" 


	2. Meet Chelsea and Senchi

A/N: ::sobs:: I DON'T OWN SLAYERS!! WHAAAA!!!  
  
GSG: We do own Chelsea Lizzy: There is hope . . .  
  
Ch.2 Meet Chelsea and Senchi  
Gourry, Lina, and Filia were now in a strange environment. They must of been swept over 1,000 miles. Surronding then was a barren desert. An small desert lizard crawled across the sand efore escaping into a hole, the only place with shade. Next to Gourry, Lina, and Filia were Zelgadis, Amelia, and Xellos. "Fancy seeing you here," Xellos said.  
"Look, Lina, if you wanted a get-together, you could just ask us," Zelgadis said.   
"But I was looking for a shelter from a rainstorm the whole time!" Lina exclaimed.  
"Wonderful, is this a tea party?" Amelia asked.  
Not too far from them were two girls. One girl was in blue jeans with a red shirt on and a hat on. The other wore sorceress clothes.  
"I think I'm gunna barf" the one in the jeans said. She looked rather green.  
"Excuse me miss," Amelia said, "but what is your name?"  
"The name's Chelsea," she said, still looking very green. Her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail.  
"And what is your name?" Amelia asked the the other girl in the sorceress clothes.  
"Oh, Senchi," the girl said.  
"The question is," Zel began, "who sent us here and why?"  
"One thing I know is that it wasn't me," Gourry said.  
"Big change, Gourry knows something," Xellos said.  
Chelsea was finally regaining her strength and said, "Wait, I think I know who you people are."  
"Was it you who sent us here?" Filia asked. Chelsea shook her head. "I was just sitting in a chair during class and then I went poof!" she said. Amelia nodded. Chelsea looked around at them. She rubbed her chin.  
"Are you guys the Slayers?" she asked.  
"Who are the Slayers?" Lina asked.  
"You're Lina Inverse, you're Gourry Gabriev, you're Zelgadis Greywoods, you're Filia Ul Copt, you're Xellos, and you're Amelia," Chelsea said, pointing respectively.  
"And just how did you know?" Lina said.  
"Cause..." Chelsea said, pinching herself all over her face. Lina looked at her suspiciously. "How do I explain this?" She had a look of confusion upon her face. "I'll tell y'all later."  
"Are you a psychic or an enemy of some sort --" Lina began.  
"Or even worse, A STALKER?!" Gourry said. Lina punched him on the head.  
"I can't be a psychic or stalker because I've never known who that person was." Chelsea pointed at Senchi. Senchi looked up.  
"Who me?" Senchi asked. She giggled. "I'm Senchi Acaya Kinston. I'm a sorceress, ya know."  
"This is sooo cool!" Chelsea said.  
"I don't get it," Gourry said.  
"Like you ever do," Lina responded.  
"To cut to the chase," Filia said. "Who then sent us here and why?"  
"Your sender would happen to be me," a dark, cold voice said. Filia turned around.   
"Who said that?" she asked.  
"We would all like to know that," Zel said. He was eyeing suspiciously at Senchi.   
"Cool, Xellos is a ventriloquist!" Gourry said. Lina smacked him with a squid.  
"I am Ferox, servant of the Lord Valgaav, now servant of Giojo," said the voice.  
"Why did you send us here?" asked Chelsea.   
"That I cannot say," said the voice. "But I now have the thing I want." Suddenly, a man materialized near Senchi. He put his arm against her neck. But Senchi was quick-minded. She tossed the man off of her and slammed him to the ground.  
"I should of known you would be here, Ferox," Senchi said. "You should remember that the last time we faced, and I, oh, killed 500 of Giojo's men single handedly and almost killed you." She smirked. "I would suggest you run home to Giojo and tell him Senchi's back with a vengeance."  
"He personally asked me to take you to him," Ferox said. "He wants to kill you." Senchi snorted.  
"Wow, you should be greatly honored for him to 'personally' ask you to take me. I'm flattered. I'm jumping for joy without the jumping or the joy," Senchi said sarcastically.   
"Don't you dare insult Lord Giojo in front of me," Ferox said, as he clenched his fist.  
"Giojo sucks, Ferox. I came close to killing him. He hasn't gotten much stronger, has he?" she asked.  
"For your information, Lord Giojo is incredibly powerful. He's ready for his revenge."  
"Your gonna fight, 'cause my army's ready," Senchi said. She gave a thumbs up behind her back to everyone else. Lina nodded. She slowly stood up, followed by everyone else."8 to 1, you better run, Ferox," Senchi said.  
"I could beat all of you with no sweat," Ferox said.   
"Alright then," Lina said. "The battle has begun."  
  
  
A/N: A BATTLE?! THIS EARLY IN THE STORY! THAT WASN'T IN THE STORY LINE!!!! 


	3. Senchi Tells All Our worst chapter

A/N: Unfortunately, I don't own Slayers. It's on my to do list.  
  
Ch. 3 Senchi tells All  
  
"I can't fight!" whined Chelsea. "I can't do any magic or sorcery, I'm too young to die! "  
"Mister Gourry can't do sorcery either," Amelia said.  
"That's because he's too stupid to know," Zelgadis said.  
"Why thank you," Gourry replied. He grinned.  
Meanwhile, Senchi had glared at Ferox. "Go, shoo, scadaddle, vamanoose," she said. But Ferox didn't move.   
"You haven't seen my new power Giojo granted to me," Ferox said.  
"Ooo, I'm shivering in my boots," Senchi said. She charged up two fireballs and threw them at Giojo. He dematerialized and popped back by Filia. He grabbed Filia's neck and materialized away.  
"Hey, that's no fair!" Chelsea said.   
"Where did he go!?" Xellos asked.   
"What happened?" Gourry asked stupidly.  
"He took Filia!" Lina exclaimed.  
"Well duh," Chelsea said.  
A few feet away from them was Senchi, deep in thought. Why would he want the last Golden Dragon? It doesn't make sense, unless... No, not even Giojo could open that portal. It takes even more strength than he has.  
"You guys, we've got a problem," Senchi said.  
"Obviously," muttered Chelsea.   
"That person I was fighting, his master, Giojo, is trying to open a portal that is even worse than Darkstar," Senchi said.  
"Worse than Darkstar," Zelgadis said, in shock.  
"Hellkeeper,"Senchi said.  
"Cool name, but what's so bad about this Hellkeeper?" Chelsea asked.  
"Once Giojo summons Hellkeeper, Hellkeeper will open the gateways of hell and summon back all evil. Evil including Rezo the Red Priest, Shabranigdo, Darkstar, every enemy you've ever faced will come back to life. And they can never die unless we close the gates of Hell, which takes enormous amounts of power. Even if we somehow close the gates, we would them have to kill all of the beings from Hell," Senchi said.  
There was a very long pause. "Crap," Chelsea said.  
"How can we stop Hellkeeper?" Lina asked.   
"Hellkeeper can only be summoned if there is a monster, dragon, angel and a human at the gateway of Hell. The four beings must have their hands on the four pillars. Then, all the magic is sucked out of their bodies and used to open the gate slightly. And then the most powerful magic source must open the gate enough for Hellkeeper to come out. And before Hellkeeper opens the gates of Hell, he must take the souls of many to live off of."  
"Dammit," said Xellos .  
"How many souls must he live off?" Amelia asked.  
"Hundreds of thousands, it takes so much power to open the gates of Hell. Hellkeeper takes you soul, and all you are is just a body with nothing inside it. Your basically dead." Senchi sighed.  
"How... wrong," Lina said.  
"Of course, the gates of Hell have never been open before, and that's just a legend," Senchi said brightly.  
"I say we go and fight Giojo for JUSTICE!" Amelia proclaimed.  
"I say we go and fight Giojo and get Filia back!" Gourry said.  
"I say you guys do it and I go," Xellos said. He tried to materialize away, but he couldn't.  
"HAHAHAHA!!" Chelsea said. "You can't run now."  
"Or maybe I can," Xellos said. He ran forwards, but ran into an invisible wall.  
"Eh?" Chelsea said.  
"Fireball!" Senchi said. She fired one at the sky. But instead, it bounced off and revealed an invisible dome. The fireball ricocheted near Amelia and fired at the ground. "Of course, he used a magic dome. He loves using those. Basically, no one can get out, and the dome starts shrinking. Pretty soon, you run out of oxygen, and then-"  
"We get it!" Chelsea yelled. She put her hand on what she thought was the side of the dome. But her hand went through it, and the dome became a dark shade of purple, then invisible. Chelsea took her hand out. She stepped back a few paces, and then ran at full speed. She ran out of the dome. The dome turned a shade of purple, then became invisible again.  
"The walls are getting smaller!" Amelia said. Apparently, no one had noticed that Chelsea was out of the dome.  
"HEY!!!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs.   
Lina turned around. "Chelsea got out!" she said. Lina ran towards the dome wall. She ran at top speed, ready to get out, but then... crashed.  
"Owie, that hurt!!" said Lina .  
"Chelsea possesses no magical power, so she can go through unnoticed," Zel said. "Gourry, try to run through the barrier." Gourry ran towards the barrier, but bounced off.  
"Gourry carries a magical device, the Sword of Light, so he cannot go through. Even if he didn't have the sword of light, he possesses very slight magical power," Xellos said matter-of-factly.   
"Then we give the Sword of Light to Chelsea," Gourry said.  
"Gourry thought of a good idea!!" Lina proclaimed.  
"The walls are getting a lot smaller!" Amelia yelled. Senchi banged against to invisible walls.   
"If we fire a powerful spell, it may not penetrate the dome, and bounce back and fry us," Senchi said to herself. She rubbed her chin.  
Chelsea put her hand back in the dome. The dome flashed violet and grew smaller. She grabbed Xellos's hand. She tried to pull him out of the dome, but a great electric wave shocked Chelsea and Xellos. The two were separated.  
"DAMMIT THAT HURT!!" Chelsea said. She blew on her hand. She reached her hand in and Gourry handed her the Sword of Light. She put her hand out of the dome unnoticed. She grasped the handle. "I've always wanted to do this," she said slyly. "LIGHT COME FORTH!" 


End file.
